papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main character in the Paper Mario series, along with many other games. As an RPG character, he never talks, but he does use gestures and sounds to cnvey a message. This slight problem is overcome easily as whoever he is talking to repeats it or he as a partner talk for him. He is the star and main character in all 3 Paper Mario games, but often has many partnersand friends to help him along. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, the first of the series, he is seen at his house with Luigi. They get an invitation from Peach to come to a party and they are glad to come. When they arrive Luigi stays behind and Mario goes to meet the princess. However, Bowser uses his castle to raise Peach's into space. Mario tries to battle him, but by using the Star Rod Bowser becomes invincible. Mario is knocked out of the castle and lands on the ground. He is rescued by the Star Spirits and some Goombas. He finds out he must go on a quest to free the 7 Star Spirits to beat Bowser and save Peach. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or Paper Mario 2, he is at his house and receives another letter from Peach. This time she has found a magical treasure map and wants you to help her look for it. The map is in the letter so you MUST come. You head off for Rogueport and you gain control of Mario when you get there. As soon as you do, you see some thugs called X-Nauts trying to bully information out of a Goomba girl named Goombella. A battle starts and she tells you how to play. You find out from Professor Frankly that you must collect the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand Year Door and get the treasure. You later find out Peach has been captured by the X-Nauts, setting the common goal of rescuing Peach. You battle Grodus and his army, Lord Crump, The Three Shadow Sirens, and lots of other bosses. His abilities grow in this game, and it revolves around him being made out of paper. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, the third game in the series, Mario still is seen at his house with his brother. You go out this time due to Peach being stolen and Luigi deciding that it was Bowser. It was actually Count Bleck but Mario doesn't know till he gets there. Mario tries to stop Bleck but he is protected by a barrier and is quickly defeated. Tippi, a pixl, awakens Mario and brings him to Flipside to start his quest to save peach. He learns that he must collect 8 Pure Hearts to stop the Chaos Heart created by Peach being forced to marry Bowser. The Chaos Heart created The Void which will destroy all worlds if not stopped. As I stated before, Mario shares the playable character role this time. You learn there are 4 total heroes to get. Each has there own special ability to get through worlds. In this game it is 2D again and is only sort of an RPG. Mario does get the ability to flip into 3D in short periods of time. At the final chapter, each hero gets into their own battle against O' Chunks, Mimi, Dimentio, and the Count himself. Then Dimentio uses the Chaos Heart and Luigi to make Super Dimento and this is the real final battle. See also * Mario article on Nintendopedia * Mario article on Mario Wiki Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters